Bear With Me
by sehunajjong
Summary: Please bear with me. SeKai's/KaiHun's fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hope you like this fiction :)_**

* * *

"Satu dari empat orang adalah _gay_." Kata Baekhyun, membaca fakta itu di ponselnya.

"Waah berarti seperempat isi sekolah ini _gay_ ya?" Chanyeol menimpali.

"Sepertinya benar, dari kita berempat saja ada satu orang ya _gay_ kan?" Jongdae menambahkan.

Sementara orang yang dimaksud terlihat berpikir, "Aku harap Sehun salah satunya." Kata Jongin. Tapi semua hanya diam karena perkataan Jongin, "Kenapa? Sehun _is cute_."

Tetapi temannya malah menunjukkan ekspresi bosan, "Yang benar saja, dia kan sepupunya Yifan." Baekhyun mengungkapkan alasannya.

"Yifan kan sudah lulus dua tahun lalu, kenapa harus jadi alasan?" Jongin tidak mau kalah.

"Terserah, aku mau ke perpustakaan saja." Kata Jongdae, daripada menghadapi keras kepalanya Jongin kan lebih baik dia tidur di perpustakaan.

"Aku ikut Dae." Baekhyun mengikuti.

" _Bye_ Jongin." Chanyeol pun meninggalkan Jongin.

Mereka berempat adalah siswa tingkat akhir di salah satu sekolah menengah yang biasa saja. Terlihat dari tingkat disiplinnya yang juga biasa saja sehingga murid disana bisa tidur di perpustakaan.

Yang membuat sekolah ini spesial adalah fasilitas untuk klub-klub kegiatan siswa yang bahkan lebih lengkap dari pada untuk pembelajaran akademis mereka. Kolam renang sekelas olimpiade untuk klub renang, lapangan futsal dan sepak bola masing-masing tiga lapangan, ruangan _dance_ setara dengan ruang latihan _dance_ di studio-studio terkenal, dan masih banyak lagi fasilitas lainnya.

Jongin, salah satu siswa yang aktif mengikuti klub _dance_. Di klub _dance_ ini juga dia menetahui bahwa ada siswa bernama Oh Sehun. Sehun itu tidak pernah satu kelas dengan Jongin, jarang terlihat bahkan saat istirahat. Sehun juga hanya sekali berlatih dengan anggota klub _dance_ lainnya. Auranya yang kurang bersahabat membuat banyak orang tidak berani mendekatinya. Sebenarnya Jongin salah satu dari orang-orang itu, dia tidak berani mendekati Sehun, tapi Jongin dengan lancangnya menyebut Sehun itu _cute_ , _duh_ yang benar saja.

Memikirkan Sehun membuat Jongin mengantuk, dia sudah menyukai Sehun dari tahun pertama tetapi sampai tahun ke tiga berkenalan dengan benar saja belum bisa. Dia hanya bisa bercerita pada teman-temannya kalau dia melihat Sehun begini, Sehun begitu hari ini. Maka dari itu teman-temannya memilih untuk meninggalkannya jika nama Sehun sudah keluar dari mulut Jongin.

Kalau teman-temannya lebih memilih tidur di perpustakaan, Jongin lebih memilih tidur di studio _dance_ mereka. Hari senin begini tidak ada jadwal latihan, jadi studio akan sama sepinya dengan perpustakaan. Lagipula jam terakhir hari ini adalah kalkulus, Jongin lebih memilih bolos saja daripada ketiduran di kelas, kalkulus kan memang bukan keahliannya.

Jongin mempunyai _spot_ tidur sendiri dalam studio itu, dia biasanya memilih kursi paling belakang di loker studio tersebut. Biasanya kalau ada orang lain masuk kesana tidak ada yang masuk sampai ke bagian paling belakang. Maka dari itu _spot_ tersebut dinobatkan Jongin sebagai _spot_ terbaik disekolah ini untuk tidur.

Jongin terbangun entah setelah berapa lama ia tertidur. Ada suara musik terdengar dari ruang latihan, tapi biasanya anggota klub akan berlatih menggunakan musik yang keras atau EDM, bukan musik klasik yang pelan seperti yang sedang ia dengarkan sekarang. Rasa penasaran membuat Jongin menghampiri asal suara.

Jongin akan berterima kasih pada apa pun yang membuatnya tertidur di tempat ini nanti. Pemandangan yang dilihat sekarang ini membuktikan bahwa bolos kelas kalkulus memang seharusnya dia lakukan dari dulu.

Di ruang latihan, Oh Sehun sedang menari. Bukan tarian yang biasa Jongin lakukan, Jongin sendiri bingung mendeskripsikannya. Sehun menari pelan sekali mengikuti ketukkan musik, detail gerakannya sangat terlihat karena Sehun hanya memakai kemeja putih seragam mereka, Jongin merasa dia seperti mengigau karena di penglihatannya Sehun seperti memiliki sayap. _Well,_ bagi Jongin kan Sehun memang malaikat.

"Kamu mau menggunakan studionya?" Jongin bahkan tidak sadar musiknya sudah berhenti. Jongin juga masih belum tahu apa yang harus dikeluarkan mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. "Hey Kim Jongin." Sehun mendekati Jongin dan melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Jongin.

"Tarianmu indah sekali." Malah itu yang dikatakan Jongin, padahal dia bisa bilang bagus, keren, tapi kenapa malah indah? _Duh,_ Jongin akan belajar mengontrol dirinya.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, "Terima kasih. Hey, kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kamu mau menggunakan studionya?"

"Hmm aku tertidur di belakang tadi dan terbangun karena mendengar suara musik yang kamu gunakan untuk berlatih." _Sekali lagi Kim Jongin, kenapa gugup membuatmu idiot,_ pikirnya.

Sehun terlihat terkejut, lalu mukanya menunjukkan rasa menyesal, "Maafkan aku sudah membangunkanmu. Aku akan mengecilkan volume musiknya, kamu bisa tidur lagi."

"Bukan itu," kata Jongin panik, "selesai latihan ini mau makan denganku tidak?" _Bodoh Kim Jongin bodoh,_ kelihatannya saja dari luar terlihat biasa saja, padahal dia panik luar biasa.

Tapi Tuhan memang Maha Baik, Sehun tertawa. Demi apa pun ini tawa terindah yang pernah dilihat Jongin. Begini keadaanya sekarang, Jongin itu baru bangun tidur, dia terpesona tarian Sehun dan mulutnya mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak nyambung, lalu tadi dia mengajak Sehun makan bersama dan Sehun malah tertawa. _Bagus Kim Jongin, kau sudah seperti badut sekarang,_ pikir Jongin.

"Kalau aku tidak mengenalmu, aku pasti berpikir kamu sedang _flirting_ padaku Jongin." Lalu Sehun tertawa lagi.

" _Well,_ sebenarnya kalau dianggap _flirting_ pun tidak apa-apa." Sehun terdiam, "Maksudku.. err kamu _cute_ Sehun." Jongin berpikir kenapa dia mengeluarkan kata-kata itu. " _Oh crap,_ maaf kalau aku menyinggungmu, maaf kalau kamu bukan _gay_ juga sepertiku." Jongin tidak bisa menyembunyikan panik yang dirasakannya.

"Mungkin kamu bisa berusaha mengenal orangnya dulu sebelum mengajaknya makan bersama seperti tadi." Sehun beranjak dan membereskan barang-barangnya.

Jongin tambah panik, dia tidak ingin obrolan dengan Sehun ini berakhir dengan atmosfer yang canggung seperti ini. "Maafkan aku, auramu sangat menyeramkan," Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Jongin, "aku sangat ingin mendekatimu dari dulu, tapi kamu selalu bersama Yifan, bukannya aku takut, hanya saja kamu seperti tidak terjangkau."

Sehun menaikkan alisnya, "Jadi setelah Yifan lulus aku lebih terjangkau?"

Jongin bingung harus membalas apa, jadi dia menyerahkan ponselnya pada Sehun, "Tolong masukkan nomor ponselmu, aku akan menghubungimu saat aku lebih siap. Lihatlah sekarang, aku sangat gugup, berbicara denganmu pun salah terus dari tadi."

Tapi Sehun menolak, Sehun malah memberikan ponselnya pada Jongin, "Masukkan nomormu, aku yang akan menghubungimu kalau aku mau menerima ajakkanmu."

Tanpa buang waktu, Jongin langsung mengetikkan nomornya pada ponsel Sehun sementara Sehun mengambil tasnya.

"Sampai bertemu lagi Jongin." Sehun berkata dengan senyumnya setelah Jongin menyerahkan ponselnya kembali.

"Tidak bisakah aku mengantarmu pulang?" Jongin berteriak karena Sehun sudah menjauh, Jongin terlalu terpesona dengan senyuman Sehun.

"Aku bawa mobil sendiri." Balas Sehun, berteriak juga.

 _Apa yang kulakukan tadi_? Bisik Jongin pada dirinya sendiri. "Setidaknya tadi Sehun bilang dia mengenalku kan?"

* * *

"Kenapa baru pulang?" Tanya Yifan, begitu Sehun masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang dia tempati bersama sepupunya Yifan.

"Tadi aku latihan _dance_ dulu di studio sekolah." Yifan mengangguk paham.

Orang tua Sehun dan Yifan tinggal di China. Jadi mereka hanya berdua disini. Kalau ditanya kenapa mereka tidak tinggal bersama kedua orangtuanya, mereka hanya mengangkat bahunya, tanda malas untuk menjawab. Atau kalau sedang beruntung mereka akan menjawab, "Sama saja dengan atau tanpa mereka."

"Tadi saat latihan ada yang menontonku. Tahu Kim Jongin kan Ge?" Tanya Sehun pada Yifan.

"Sebuah kemajuan kamu mau ditonton saat berlatih." Yifan mendengus sambil tetap memainkan ponselnya, "Anak di sekolah itu banyak sekali, mana aku bisa ingat yang mana Kim Jongin dan mana yang bukan?"

Sehun mendengus, memasukkan nomor ponsel Jongin ke kontaknya berarti Sehun akan terhubung dengan beberapa _account_ media sosial Jongin yang lain, jadi Sehun membuka salah satunya dan memberikan ponselnya pada Yifan, "Yang ini Ge, kenal tidak?"

Yifan melihat sekilas, "Ingat waktu kamu kelas satu ada yang memperhatikanmu terus? Orang yang langsung menunduk kalau aku melihat ke arahnya? Nah itu dia orangnya."

Sehun tertawa kecil, "Beraninya dia mengajakku makan bersama lalu mengatakan auraku seram setelahnya."

"Memang auramu menyeramkan kok."

Sehun mendengus lagi, "Memang karena siapa auraku jadi begini?"

Yifan tidak terima dengan cara bicara Sehun yang seperti itu, "Jadi kamu menyalahkanku huh?" Yifan sudah memiting Sehun.

Begitulah kelakuan mereka sebenarnya. Diluar saja kelihatan dingin, tidak terjangkau, padahal aslinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan kakak beradik yang lain.

* * *

Sementara Jongin, "Kenapa kamu memandangi ponselmu terus?" Tanya kakaknya heran.

"Menunggu telpon." Kata Jongin singkat.

"Harusnya dari dulu ibu mendengarkanku untuk tidak menyekolahkanmu di sekolah itu, lihatlah sekarang, bukannya belajar seperti anak normal lainnya kamu malah menatap bodoh ponselmu, apa kamu bilang tadi, menunggu telpon huh?"

Jongin hanya mendengus mendengar omelan kakaknya. Belum sempat dia membalas perkataan kakaknya, ponselnya bergetar, tanda ada pesan masuk. Jongin sudah tidak memikirkan omongan kakaknya tadi, karena isi pesannya sudah cukup untuk menghilangkan kesalnya.

"Hey Jongin? Kenapa sekarang malah senyum-senyum sendiri?" Kakaknya itu kenapa tidak bisa berhenti mengomel sih? Tapi Jongin malas mendengar ocehan kakaknya lagi jadi dia memilih untuk masuk ke kamarnya dan membalas pesan tadi.

 _Kim Jongin, ini Sehun. Jumat nanti aku ada waktu kosong kalau ajakan makanmu masih berlaku._

Membalas pesan dari Sehun pun bisa membuatnya salah tingkah, _duh_ padahal kan Sehun tidak ada di hadapannya langsung. Kenapa juga harus salah tingkah?

 _Aku juga punya waktu kosong hari jumat, jadi sepulang sekolah saja bagaimana?_

Mereka terus bertukar pesan karena Jongin menanyakan hal-hal yang tidak penting untuk memperpanjang obrolannya dengan Sehun. Dengan begini kan Jongin bisa tidur nyenyak karena Sehun sudah menyetujui ajakannya.

* * *

Hari yang ditunggu akhirnya tiba, Sehun sengaja tidak membawa mobil hari ini karena Jongin meminta untuk berangkat bersama ke café yang dituju dari sekolah. Jadi disinilah Sehun, menunggu Jongin di gerbang sekolah mereka. Jongin sedang mengambil motornya dulu tadi.

"Sehun." Panggil Jongin. Sehun pun menghampiri Jongin, "Pakai dulu helmnya." Kata Jongin. Sehun pun menuruti Jongin dan naik ke atas motor Jongin, "Sudah siap?" Tanya Jongin.

"Sudah." Jawab Sehun.

Jongin menikmati perjalanan mereka walau pun mereka tidak mengobrol sama sekali. Sedangkan Sehun yang memang tidak begitu suka mengobrol sebenarnya bingung bagaimana membuka percakapan dengan Jongin, setiap kali ingin berbicara ada saja mobil atau motor lain yang lewat, jadi dia mengurungkan niatnya.

Mereka sudah sampai ditempat yang dituju dan sudah memesan makanan masing-masing.

"Sebenarnya aku penasaran, kenapa akhirnya kamu memutuskan untuk menerima ajakanku?" Tanya Jongin.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada alasan untuk menolak ajakanmu Jongin. Lagi pula aku juga tidak ada kerjaan lain."

"Aku menyesal tidak mengajakmu keluar dari dulu." Jongin berkata gugup.

Sehun tertawa, "Tolong jangan bahas yang kemarin-kemarin lagi, kamu kelihatan gugup sekali kalau membahas yang kemarin itu. Bukannya kamu sudah mempersiapkan dirimu supaya tidak gugup lagi?"

"Ah iya juga. Habisnya aku tidak percaya kalau aku benar bisa mengajakmu keluar begini. Kamu tahu Baekhyun? Dia menertawakanku karena tidak percaya akhirnya aku bisa mengajakmu keluar."

"Berhenti disitu, kamu mulai gugup lagi. Omonganmu mulai kemana-mana. Bukannya aku tidak suka, tapi aku yakin kamu pasti akan menyesal karena mengeluarkan perkataan yang tidak nyambung begitu." Sehun masih tertawa.

" _This is so awkward Oh Sehun, please bear with me._ "

Melihat Jongin yang sangat gugup membuat Sehun menghentikan tawanya, "Oke, bagaimana kalau kamu menanyakan sesuatu padaku, lalu aku akan menjawab dan balas bertanya padamu? Kamu bilang ingin _flirting_ denganku kan?"

Jongin mengangguk semangat, "Boleh aku mulai duluan?" Sehun hanya mengangguk, "Apa kamu juga _gay_ sepertiku?"

"Iya, aku juga _gay._ " Sehun tersenyum, "Kamu masih tinggal bersama kedua orangtuamu?"

"Iya, apakah itu terdengar buruk?" Kebanyakan temannya memang sudah memilih untuk keluar dari rumah dan mempunyai _apartment_ sendiri karena mereka juga sudah memulai bekerja _part time._

"Tidak, aku tidak tinggal bersama kedua orangtuaku, apa itu terdengar buruk?"

"Tidak juga sih, lalu kamu tingal dengan siapa?"

"Dengan Yifan Ge." Jongin hanya mengangguk, "Apakah menurutmu Yifan Ge menakutkan?"

"Kalau aku jawab iya apa kamu akan melaporkanku padanya?"

Sehun tertawa, "Kamu kalah Jongin, harusnya kamu jawab dulu baru bertanya balik. Lagi pula aku tidak akan melaporkanmu pada Gege, dia kan menyebalkan."

Kalau Jongin tidak tertidur di studio sore itu, mana dia tahu kalau perkataannya _Sehun is cute_ itu nyata. Sehun ternyata suka sekali tertawa. Jongin boleh berharap tidak kalau Sehun begini hanya dengannya?

"Oh Sehun, kamu mau tidak jadi kekasihku?" _Kenapa aku selalu tidak bisa mengontrol kerja sama mulut dan otakku jika sudah di depan Sehun?_ Jongin merutuki dirinya lagi.

"Eh kamu serius?" Tanya Sehun.

"Oh tolonglah Sehun, aku bahkan ingin mendekatimu dari tahun pertama tapi tidak punya cukup keberanian, aku mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakan ini dari tahun pertama, berlatih di depan kaca setiap aku mendapat kesempatan."

"Baiklah, tidak baik membuatmu menunggu lagi kan?" Kata Sehun sambil meminum _milkshake_ nya yang baru datang.

"Baiklah apa?" Jongin bingung.

" _You're my first boyfriend Kim Jongin, please bear with me_."

"Emm Sehun, boleh tidak aku memanggilmu sayang?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Aku bukan orang yang _picky,_ kamu boleh memanggilku apa pun kok."

"Sehun sayang." Kata Jongin pelan, kata yang selama dua tahun ini ingin Jongin ucapkan tapi belum bisa karena Sehun belum menjadi miliknya.

"Jongin?" Panggil Sehun, "Kenapa rasanya seperti ada banyak kupu-kupu di perutku ya?" Kali ini giliran Jongin yang tertawa karena Sehun.

* * *

Yang tidak diketahui Jongin, Sehun itu _sassy. Very sassy._

Pernah suatu hari minggu saat Jongin terlambat bangun, Sehun mengomel sepanjang pagi karena Jongin tidak membalas juga pesannya.

"Gege benar masalah tidak seharusnya aku berpacaran dengan orang dari sekolah kita, _you can't trust them for shit_." Saat Sehun mengeluh begini biasanya Yifan yang akan jadi korbannya.

" _Told ya_." Yifan sebenarnya sudah malas menanggapi, tapi kan kasihan kalau didiamkan saja.

" _Never mind, he texted back_." Sehun kembali normal lagi dan Yifan menyesal memberi tanggapan tadi. Membuang energinya saja.

* * *

Cara Sehun mengungkapkan rasa cintanya pada Jongin juga selalu membuat Jongin tidak habis pikir.

Kalau pasangan lain, Yifan dan kekasihnya misalnya, setiap dia bilang _I love you_ pada kekasihnya, kekasihnya akan menjawab _I love you too._

Tapi ini Sehun, pernah suatu sore Sehun berkata, "Jongin, _I hate you and I want to spend the rest of my life hating you._ "

"Bukankah lebih baik kalau _hate_ nya diganti _love_ Sehun?" Tanya Jongin.

" _Duh,_ bukan itu intinya, intinya ada di bagian _I want to spend the rest of my life with you_ Jongin. Masa yang begitu saja harus dijelaskan sih?" Jongin sudah tidak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapinya kalau begitu kan?

* * *

"Sehun, ada penelitian yang bilang kalau mencium seseorang selama satu menit akan membakar 2,6 kalori. Kamu mau membakar kalori bersamaku Sehun?" Jongin hanya ingin terlihat romantis dan pintar, oke?

Tapi sekali lagi, ini kan Sehun, "Apa kamu mau bilang kalau aku gendut huh?"

"Tidak Sehun, maksudku.."

"Bilang saja kalau aku gendut, mengajakku membakar kalori segala."

" _Duh."_ Sekali lagi Sehun tidak tahu harus bagaimana kalau sudah begini. Jadi Jongin langsung saja mencium Sehun karena gemasnya.

"Jongiiiiiin." Teriak Sehun kesal, "Lakukan lagi." Katanya pelan setelah itu, Jongin dengan senang hati melakukannya.

* * *

Kelakuan Sehun kadang membuat Jongin terheran-heran, gemas, sampai tidak habis pikir, kenapa Sehun bisa berbuat begitu. Salah satunya saat Jongin ulang tahun.

" _Happy birthday Jongin_." Kata Sehun sambil memeluk Jongin, dia melonggarkan pelukannya, "Ini kadomu." Sehun memberikan kado berukuran sedang berbentuk persegi panjang.

"Waah terima kasih Sehun, boleh ku buka?" Sehun mengangguk setuju.

Jongin membukanya dan terheran melihat isinya, "Sehun, ini fotomu?" Tanya Jongin.

"Benar sekali, _only the best for you,_ Jongin sayang." Kata Sehun lalu mengecup pipi Jongin.

 _Aneh begini juga kan pacarku,_ pikir Jongin.

* * *

 ** _How?_**

 ** _Next chapter will tell you more about Jongin and Sehun relationship, please bear with this fiction :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hope you like this fiction :)**_

* * *

"Selama ini tidak ada yang berani mendekati Sehun." Yifan berkata pada Jongin.

"Kenapa?" Jongin bertanya gugup. Ini perdana Jongin menjemput Sehun di rumah dan bertemu dengan Yifan langsung.

"Menurutmu kenapa?" Yifan menatap Jongin tajam, beda sekali dengan yang selalu dia tunjukkan saat berdua dengan Sehun.

Keringat dingin sudah membasahi dahi Jongin, sedari tadi dia menelan ludahnya gugup. _Ini baru bertemu sepupunya Sehun, belum orang tuanya_ , pikir Jongin.

"Jangan menggodanya terus Ge." Akhirnya Sehun turun juga.

"Siapa yang menggodanya? Seperti tidak ada yang lain saja." Yifan mendengus.

Sehun duduk bersebelahan dengan Jongin dan memeluk Jongin sebentar, "Tidak menggoda apanya?" Sehun mengambil tissue dari _sling bag_ nya, "Gege membuat Jongin sampai berkeringat begini."

Yifan memainkan ponselnya, "Aku hanya bilang kalau selama ini tidak ada yang berani mendekatimu, itu kan sebuah _compliment."_

Kalau Sehun tidak tahu sopan santun dia sudah mendengus lagi, tapi mau semenyebalkan apa pun, Yifan tetap kakak sepupu kesayangannya. "Yasudah kami pergi dulu."

"Kemana?" Yifan bertanya masih sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Ke rumah Jongin." Perkataan Sehun mengalihkan perhatian Yifan.

"Disana ada siapa saja? Kalian berdua saja?"

"Tidak Ge, ada kedua orang tuaku dan kakakku juga." Jongin menjawab, tapi sepertinya Yifan tidak menyukai usaha Jongin yang mencoba akrab dengan memanggil _Ge_ padanya.

"Kamu merepotkan sekali sih Sehun, kenapa tidak bertemu di rumah Jongin saja? Kenapa meminta Jongin menjemputmu disini lalu kalian ke rumah Jongin?"

" _Well,_ aku kan gugup juga." Jongin terkejut mendengar perkataan Sehun. "Sudah ya Ge, kami pergi dulu." Sehun menghampiri Yifan dan memeluknya sebentar. " _Bye_ Ge." Sehun menarik Jongin bersamanya.

Perjalanan dari rumah Sehun ke rumah Jongin sebenarnya bisa di tempuh dalam waktu 15 menit saja, tapi Jongin terlalu menikmati pelukan Sehun jadi mereka baru sampai setelah 30 menit perjalanan.

Setelah turun dari motor, Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun, "Mereka tidak menggigit kok, aku yakin kamu pasti cocok dengan kakakku."

Tapi ini kan Sehun, "Tentu saja, aku kan memang _adorable_."

Untungnya Jongin mengerti apa yang dirasakan Sehun, jadi Jongin memeluk Sehun, "Tentu saja, kekasihku kan yang terbaik." Jongin melepaskan pelukannya, "Siap?" Sehun mengangguk dan mengangkat dagunya, menjadi Sehun yang biasa lagi.

Mereka memasukki rumah Jongin, "Tunggu disini sebentar ya, biar kupanggilkan ibuku dulu." Jongin meminta Sehun duduk di ruang tamunya, sementara Jongin ke lantai atas.

Sehun melihat foto keluarga terpajang di dinding, sepertinya foto itu diambil saat Jongin masih di sekolah dasar, Jongin masih kecil sekali disitu.

"Oh Sehun ya?" Seorang wanita menghampiri Sehun.

"Iya noona." Dari foto yang dilihatnya, tidak diragukan lagi kalau ini kakaknya Jongin.

"Waah lebih manis dari yang difoto ya, sayang sekali kamu dapatnya lelaki seperti adikku."

Sehun hanya tertawa gugup, "Jangan didengarkan Sehun, Jongin anak yang baik kok." Yang ini ibunya Jongin.

"Aku pergi dulu ya Bu." Kakak Jongin tadi menghampiri ibunya dan memeluknya sebentar, lalu menghampiri Sehun dan memeluk Sehun sebentar, "Aku pergi dulu ya Sehun, maaf tidak bisa mengobrol lebih lama. Semoga kamu betah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kim."

"Tentu noona, hati-hati dijalan." Sepertinya Jongin benar mengenai Sehun akan cocok dengan kakaknya.

Setelah kakak Jongin pergi, ibu Jongin duduk di sebelah Sehun, "Jongin pernah menunjukkan fotomu pada Ibu, jujur saja Ibu tidak percaya kalau kamu mau menjadi kekasih Jongin."

Sehun menunjukkan muka bingungnya, "Waah aku jadi tidak enak Bi, Bibi tidak percaya karena aku atau Jongin?"

"Tolong panggil aku Ibu juga, kamu kan sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini." Ibu Jongin tersenyum, "Oh Sehun kamu menyadari atau tidak sih kalau kamu itu cantik sekali? Jongin tampan sih, tapi menurut Ibu kamu masih bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik."

Sehun tertawa bersama ibu Jongin, "Jongin sempurna untukku Bu, aku juga tidak sesempurna itu. Tanyakan saja Jongin, aku sering berbuat aneh, Jongin saja suka gemas sendiri karena kelakuanku."

"Oh iya, berbicara mengenai itu, kamu pasti ingin melihat ini, sebentar." Ibu Jongin beranjak ke lemari kaca yang ada disana dan mengambil sebuah album foto, lalu buru-buru menghampiri Sehun lagi, "Lihat ini, dulu kakaknya Jongin suka sekali membuat Jongin menjadi buah-buahan atau sayuran, untungnya Jongin penurut sekali, jadi tidak rewel saat didandani."

"Waah Jongin lucu sekali Bu, berbeda sekali dengan dia sekarang ya?"

"Jongin itu sejak kecil memang sudah menjadi penampil, lihatlah saat taman kanak-kanak dulu, ini dia sebelum ikut lomba menari." Ibu Jongin menunjuk sebuah foto.

Sehun sedang tertawa dengan Ibu Jongin saat Jongin turun bersama Ayahnya, "Jangan bilang Ibu menunjukkan foto masa kecilku pada Sehun." Jongin menuntun Ayahnya untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu tersebut. Sehun ikut berdiri dan membantu Jongin. "Ibu senang sekali sih mempermalukanku?"

"Oh Sehun tolong maafkan mereka ya, mereka memang sering sekali membuat ribut di rumah ini." Ayah Jongin berkata.

"Tidak apa-apa paman, Jongin dan Ibu sangat lucu kok."

Ayah Jongin mengibaskan tangannya, "Panggil aku Ayah juga, seperti anak tetangga saja jika kamu memanggilku paman."

Semua yang ada disana tertawa, "Baiklah Ayah."

"Oh iya Sehun, Ibu ingin sekali bertemu dengan Ibumu. Kita kan harus secepatnya membicarakan masa depan kalian setelah lulus sekolah ini, apa kalian mau kuliah ditempat yang sama? Atau mempunyai _apartment_ sendiri, pokoknya semuanya harus kita bicarakan."

Sehun tetap tersenyum, tapi Jongin tahu kalau Sehun tidak nyaman membicarakan masalah kedua orang tuanya, "Kedua orang tuaku tinggal di China Bu, aku akan mengabarkan pada Ibu kalau mereka berkunjung nanti."

Muka ibu Jongin terlihat kecewa, "Begitu ya, tapi kami pun tidak keberatan kalau harus menghampiri mereka disana, iya kan Yah?"

"Tentu saja, kami kan ingin mengambil anaknya." Lagi-lagi Ayah Jongin memancing tawa.

"Kita makan saja yuk Bu, Ibu sudah menyiapkan makanannya kan?" Jongin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kamu ini yang dipikirkan hanya makan saja." Tapi ibu Jongin tetap beranjak dengan menggandeng Sehun ke ruang makan mereka sementara Jongin membantu ayahnya.

"Sehun tidak terlalu dekat dengan orang tuanya Yah, tolong cegah Ibu untuk membicarakan itu." Kata Jongin sambil membantu Ayahnya berdiri.

"Jongin kamu ini seharusnya memberikan _briefing_ pada kami kalau ada hal-hal seperti itu, kamu kan tahu kalau aku dan ibumu itu suka sekali bercanda."

"Maaf Yah."

"Jongin kenapa jalannya lama sekali?" Ibu Jongin berteriak dari ruang makan mereka.

* * *

Saat ini Sehun sedang melihat-lihat kamar Jongin setelah mereka selesai makan, sementara Jongin berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Jongin lelah, dia khawatir orang tuanya berbicara sesuatu yang membuat Sehun tidak nyaman dari tadi.

"Orang tuamu menyenangkan Jongin." Kata Sehun sambil duduk disamping tempat Jongin berbaring.

Jongin pun menidurkan kepalanya diatas paha Sehun sementara Sehun memainkan rambutnya. "Maafkan mereka ya, mereka memang kalau terlalu _excited_ susah sekali diaturnya."

Sehun tertawa, "Kamu mempunyai keluarga yang menyenangkan."

"Kita juga akan membuat keluarga yang menyenangkan." Kata Jongin.

"Memangnya aku mau menikah denganmu?"

"Memangnya kamu tidak mau?" Sehun tidak juga menjawab, "Sehun?" Panggil Jongin.

"Kalau tidak mau kenapa aku memanggil ibumu dengan sebutan ibu huh?"

* * *

Kalau Sehun itu tipe kekasih yang _very_ _sassy,_ sedangkan Jongin sedang berusaha menjadi kekasih yang sempurna untuk Sehun. Begini, Jongin menginginkan Sehun dari tahun pertamanya, kan tidak mungkin Jongin mengacaukannya karena dia tidak bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan Sehun.

Seperti pagi ini, pagi-pagi sekali Jongin di telpon Yifan yang ternyata sedang diluar kota. Yifan meminta Jongin untuk membangunkan Sehun dan memastikan Sehun makan dengan benar selama ditinggalkan olehnya.

Jadi disinilah Jongin, pagi-pagi sudah mengantri untuk membelikan Sehun _croissant_ dan _latte_. Yifan sempat berpesan kalau Sehun di pagi hari itu agak susah dihadapi. Makanya Yifan menyarankan Jongin membelikan Sehun kesukaannya, _which is croissant_.

Setelah mendapat pesanannya, Jongin langsung bergegas ke rumah Sehun. Jongin _is_ _not a morning person._ Sehun juga tahu sekali kalau Jongin itu susah dibangunkan, sebenarnya sama saja dengan Sehun, makanya mereka tidak pernah bertemu di pagi hari. Tapi demi Sehun, Jongin mau bangun pagi.

Jongin diberitahukan Yifan dimana biasanya mereka menyimpan kunci, jadi Jongin bisa langsung masuk dan menuju kamar Sehun. Benar saja, malaikatnya masih tertidur. Siapa yang sangka kalau sudah bangun nanti malaikat ini bisa menjadi setan kecil yang menyebalkan?

Jongin menghampiri tempat tidur Sehun dan menyimpan makanannya di atas nakas Sehun. Jongin mengecup pipi Sehun, " _Good morning Sehun_." Bisiknya, lalu Jongin naik ke atas tempat tidur Sehun, menyandarkan badannya pada kepala tempat tidur dan memeluk Sehun yang masih setengah terbangun.

" _Hmm morning Jongin."_ Sehun malah menyamankan tidurnya dalam pelukan Jongin. Jongin mengusap pelan rambut Sehun dan mengambil _croissant_ yang tadi dibelinya. Sehun langsung menengadahkan kepalanya menghadap Jongin, " _You got me breakfast?_ " Tanyanya masih dengan suara serak. Jongin hanya mengangguk, jadi Sehun menyamankan lagi tidurnya di pelukan Jongin. Seperti tersadar, Sehun menengadah lagi, "Bagaimana kamu bisa masuk?" Sehun duduk dan bersandar juga pada kepala tempat tidur disebelah Jongin. Jongin memberikan _latte_ dan _croissant_ nya agar Sehun bisa mulai sarapan.

"Yifan Ge memintaku untuk memastikan kamu bangun dan makan dengan benar. Jadi, _voila_ disinilah aku."

Sehun tertawa karena Jongin, "Jadi mau kemana kita hari ini?"

"Ingat sepatu yang waktu itu kamu ceritakan?" Sehun mengangguk, "Ayo kita beli hari ini."

Sehun segera menghabiskan sarapannya dan memeluk Jongin lagi, "Terima kasih sudah membawakan ku sarapan." Sehun menindih tubuh Jongin, " _You're so sweet. Remind me again, why are you the best?"_

Jongin hanya tersenyum, " _I don't know,_ _you're the one who make me the best_."

" _You're right._ " Lalu Sehun mencium seluruh muka Jongin, membuat Jongin tersenyum geli.

"Mandi sanaaaaa." Jongin mendorong Sehun untuk bangun. Tapi karena Sehun tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya, jadilah Jongin yang harus menggendong Sehun sampai ke kamar mandi.

Untuk usahanya yang satu ini setidaknya Jongin berhasil menjadi kekasih yang sempurna kan?

* * *

Tapi Jongin kan baru belajar, ada kalanya semua yang dilakukannya tidak sesempurna yang diharapkan. Jadi saat itu Jongin baru saja mengenalkan Sehun pada teman-temannya. Mereka yang paling tidak mempercayai kalau Jongin bisa mendapatkan Sehun, yaitu Baekhyun, Jongdae, dan Chanyeol.

Sehun yang memang tidak begitu dekat dengan mereka hanya diam saja di sebelah Jongin, sesekali tertawa kalau ada yang melemparkan lelucon, atau menimpali jika ditanya.

"Ingat tidak waktu Jongin pernah pernah membolos lalu hukuman yang diterimanya harus membersihkan toilet lantai satu yang hanya Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana itu bisa bersih?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Tentu saja, selesai hukuman bau badannya sudah sama dengan toilet itu." Tambah Baekhyun.

"Oh itu memalukan." Jongin kelihatan tidak nyaman.

"Jongin kan memang bodoh kalkulus, jelas dia lebih memilih dihukum daripada masuk kelas kalkulus." Kata Chanyeol.

" _What did you just say to Jongin?_ " Sehun terlihat tidak terima. "Jongin itu tidak bodoh ya, seenaknya saja kalau berbicara." Chanyeol terdiam karena terkejut dibentak Sehun.

"Sudahlah Sehun, mereka tidak serius." Kata Jongin menenangkan.

Tapi Sehun memandang tajam pada Chanyeol, " _Don't talk to my boyfriend like that._ "

Yang ini Jongin akui kalau dia belum bisa jadi kekasih yang sempurna untuk Sehun. Jongin masih punya banyak sekali kelemahan, kalkulus salah satunya.

* * *

 _ **How?**_

 _ **There's so much who asked me about, what exactly 'bear with me' means?**_

 _ **Bear with me is**_ _ **a**_ _ **polite**_ _ **way of**_ _ **asking**_ _ **someone to be patient with someone or something. So, when Jongin said 'This is so awkward Oh Sehun, please bear with me' it mean Jongin asked Sehun to be patient or put up with Jongin who very awkward when confronted with Sehun.**_

 _ **And I know some of you think that this fiction have a fast plot. But no dear, I don't wrote this fiction systematically based on the time. I just wrote what I want to write**_

 _ **Thank you so much for you review and please bear with this fiction :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hope you like this fiction :)_**

* * *

"Jongiiiin banguun, ada Sehun nih." Sabtu pagi yang cerah seharusnya bisa dihabiskan Jongin diatas kasur setidaknya sampai jam satu siang. Tapi sekarang baru jam delapan dan ibunya sudah berteriak begitu.

"Jongiiiiin." Pintu kamar Jongin terbuka dan masuklah Sehun.

"Sehun?" Mau tidak mau Jongin terbangun karena Sehun datang ke rumahnya, tidak biasanya Sehun berkunjung tanpa memberi tahunya dulu.

"Aku lapaar." Kata Sehun sambil naik ke tempat tidur Jongin dan ikut tidur disebelah Jongin setelah dia menyimpan tasnya di dekat lemari Jongin.

"Kamu mau pindahan?" Jongin melihat bawaan Sehun yang banyak sekali.

"Aku mau makan Jongin." Kata Sehun tidak nyambung sama sekali.

Jongin yang baru bangun juga bukan Jongin yang menyenangkan jadi Jongin menyamankan lagi posisi tidurnya, "Minta sama Ibu sana."

"Ibu sedang membuatkan makanannya." Kata Sehun.

"Lalu kenapa masih disini? Kenapa tidak membantu Ibu?" Jongin bertanya dengan mata terpejam.

"Ibu melarangku. Lalu aku disuruh membangunkanmu saja." Sehun mengelus rambut Jongin yang berantakan.

Jongin membuka mata dan melihat wajah Sehun, Sehun seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Jadi Jongin bangun dari tidurnya. "Kamu mau kita sarapan bersama disini?" Tanya Jongin. Sedekat apa pun Sehun dengan kedua orang tuanya, Sehun masih canggung dengan hangatnya keluarga Jongin. Jadi Sehun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku bantu Ibu sebentar, nanti sarapannya akan ku bawakan kesini ya." Kata Jongin sambil mengusak rambut Sehun membuat Sehun tersenyum senang.

Jongin segera turun tak lupa membawa ponselnya.

"Sehun kesini dengan siapa Bu?" Tanya Jongin begitu sampai dapur.

"Sendiri sepertinya, memangnya dia tidak mengabari kalau mau berkunjung?" Jongin hanya menggeleng dan langsung menelpon Yifan.

"Hallo Ge." Sapa Jongin.

" _Apa Sehun bersamamu?"_ Tanya Yifan langsung.

"Iya dan sepertinya dia akan menginap disini. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Dari suaranya terdengar sekali kekhawatiran Yifan.

" _Orang tua Sehun akan tiba siang ini dan sepertinya Sehun menghindari mereka._ " Terdengar helaan nafas Yifan, " _Jaga dia dulu ya, aku akan menangani orang tuanya. Orang tua Sehun selalu membuat moodnya jelek."_

"Baiklah, tolong kabari aku kalau Gege butuh bantuan ya." Jongin mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

"Jadi?" Tanya Ibu Jongin.

"Orang tua Sehun datang siang ini dan Sehun menghindarinya." Jawab Jongin yang hanya dibalas anggukkan oleh Ibunya. Ibu Jongin mengerti setelah Jongin menceritakan keadaan Sehun dan orang tuanya. "Apa sarapannya sudah siap Bu?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

"Sudah nih, bawakan saja beberapa sirup yang ada di kulkas ya, Ibu bingung mau menambahkan sirup apa diatas _pancake_ nya." Sedangkan Ibunya langsung membuat sarapan untuk Ayah Jongin.

"Terima kasih Bu." Kata Jongin lalu mengecup pipi ibunya.

"Ah menyingkirlah, bau sekali kamu belum mandi." Ibunya mendorong Jongin menjauh.

Jongin hanya tertawa karena reaksi ibunya lalu membawa sarapannya ke atas, tempat Sehun menunggu.

"Sehun ayo sarapan." Jongin melihat Sehun yang berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya sambil memainkan ponsel. Jongin meletakkan gelas susu diatas nakasnya.

Sehun yang melihat Jongin membawa sarapannya pun langsung duduk dengan semangat. Jongin menyerahkan piring berisi _pancake_ itu pada Sehun. Sehun langsung memakan _pancake_ nya dengan lahap. "Sarapanmu mana?" Tanya Sehun.

"Itu kan buat kita berdua. Kamu akan menyuapiku kan?" Jongin tersenyum lebar.

Sehun mendengus walaupun tetap menyuapi Jongin, "Dasar bayi besar." Gerutunya.

"Sebentar." Jongin mengapus saus apel di sudut bibir Sehun membuat Sehun tersenyum. "Tolong tetaplah tersenyum Sehun, kamu mengubah pusat duniaku dengan senyumanmu." Sepertinya Jongin tidak sadar saat mengatakannya dia baru tersadar saat Sehun menggigit jari yang digunakan untuk mengelap bibir Sehun tadi. "Ya ampun sakit Sehun." Jongin menarik tangannya.

Sehun tertawa, "Ibu dimana?" Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Sedang menyuapi Ayah atau mungkin mengerjakan yang lain." Sehun mengangguk. "Ini sudah selesai?" Jongin menunjuk piring kosong ditangan Sehun dan Sehun hanya mengangguk. "Yasudah minum susunya, aku mau mecuci piring dulu baru mencuci motor."

Sehun segera beranjak mengambil gelas susunya, "Aku mau membantu cuci motor." Kata Sehun, tapi Jongin tidak menghiraukannya, karena yang benar saja, Sehun mencuci motor? "Jongin tungguuu." Sehun berteriak kesal, jadi Jongin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Serius mau membantuku mencuci motor?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

"Tentu saja. Yuk." Sehun menarik tangan Jongin.

Selesai mencuci piring yang digunakan mereka, Jongin pun membawa Sehun ke garasi tempat dia menyimpan motornya. "Kamu tunggu diluar saja, aku mengeluarkan motornya dulu." Sehun mengangguk dan menunggu Jongin di halaman depan.

"Tolong ambilkan selangnya Sehun, aku akan mengambil sabunnya dulu." Lagi-lagi Sehun hanya mematuhi perkataan Jongin.

Terlintas ide jahil di otak Sehun. Setelah memastikan selangnya terhubung dengan kran air dan menyalakan krannya, Sehun pun menghampiri Jongin yang sudah menunggunya, awalnya Sehun hanya menyiram motornya, lalu kemudian dia menyirami Jongin sedikit, "Oops aku tidak sengaja." Kata Sehun yang terlihat sekali dibuat-buatnya.

"Sehun kamu membuatku basah begini." Kata Jongin kesal.

Sehun tertawa, "Sudah terlanjur. Mandi saja sekalian bagaimana?" Kata Sehun sambil menyirami Jongin lagi.

"Sehuuun." Tadinya Jongin kesal, tapi melihat wajah Sehun yang terlihat bahagia sekali mana tega Jongin merusaknya. Jadi Jongin menghampiri Sehun berusaha merebut selang dari tangan Sehun sementara Sehun masih tetap menyiraminya. Akhirnya Jongin berhasil merebut selangnya dan berbalik menyirami Sehun. Jadilah motornya mereka abaikan dan malah asik saling siram.

"Ya ampun Jongin jangan menyirami Sehun terus, nanti kalau masuk angin bagaimana?" Ibu Jongin akhirnya keluar setelah mendengar ribut-ribut dihalamannya. Tapi sepertinya Sehun agak susah lepas dari pelukan Jongin. "Sehun ayo masuk dan ganti baju."

Jongin mematikan airnya, bertukar pandang dengan Sehun, lalu mereka berlari menghampiri Ibu Jongin dan memeluk Ibu Jongin, "Ya ampun kalian membuat baju Ibu basaaah, dasar anak nakal." Tapi Ibu Jongin hanya mencubiti Jongin. Sedangkan Sehun hanya tertawa melihat Jongin kesakitan.

"Ampun ibuuu." Jongin mengaduh.

"Ayo Sehun ganti baju, biarkan saja Jongin. Jangan sampai anak Ibu yang cantik ini masuk angin." Sehun dan Ibu Jongin langsung masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Jongin yang walaupun kesakitan tapi dia bahagia. Setidaknya dia bisa membuat Sehun tertawa.

* * *

Selesai mandi, Jongin menghampiri Sehun yang sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya sambil membaca komik. "Kemana kita hari ini?" Jongin menidurkan kepalanya diatas perut Sehun.

"Dirumah saja." Gumam Sehun.

Jongin terdiam, teringat perkataannya dengan Yifan di telpon tadi. Tapi dia tidak akan bertanya sampai Sehun sendiri yang bercerita. Bagaimana pun mereka belum kenal lama, Jongin tidak ingin membuat Sehun tidak nyaman karena harus menceritakan semuanya pada Jongin. "Kamu mau kuliah dimana?"

"Kamu saja yang kuliah, aku malas." Sehun masih bergumam.

Jongin beranjak dan membenarkan posisi tidurnya sehingga sejajar dengan Sehun dan memeluk Sehun. "Jongiiiin aku kan sedang membaca." Perkataan Sehun teredam pelukan Jongin.

"Jangan mengabaikanku begitu. Pulang saja sana kalau mau membaca komik." Kata Jongin kesal.

Sehun tertawa dan malah menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Jongin, "Aku tidak suka membahas masa depan, habis ini mau kuliah dimana, mau melakukan apa setelah lulus kuliah, aku tidak suka memikirkannya."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengikuti apa pun yang ingin kamu lakukan setelah ini." Kata Jongin lalu mengecup dahi Sehun.

Sehun menengadahkan kepalanya, "Jangan. Memangnya kamu tidak punya cita-cita?"

"Kata Ayah aku harus mengikuti hatiku." Jongin terlihat pura-pura serius. "Nah hatiku kan sudah diambil kamu." Jongin tersenyum jahil. "Jadi aku akan mengikuti kamu saja."

Sehun tertawa dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah dalam pelukan Jongin.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Jongin terbuka, "Aku hanya disuruh mengantarkan cemilan ini." Kata Kakak Jongin sambil menyimpan cemilannya di atas nakas Jongin.

"Terima kasih noona." Sehun mengeluarkan kepalanya dari pelukan Jongin.

Sementara kakak Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sepasang kekasih itu dan keluar dari kamar Jongin.

"Tapi serius Sehun, _I just wanna work hard, make money, eat with good people and love the same man over and over again._ " Kata Jongin serius.

* * *

Sementara itu Yifan mencoba menelpon Sehun, tapi yang menjawab malah _voicemail_

 _"Hi there, this is Sehun. Sorry I couldn't pick up your call. If you're Mama, I'll call you back later. If you Yifan Ge, please limit your message at the most 20 minutes. I'm a busy man Ge, really. And if you Jongin, yes I'm okay, yes I miss you too, I love you too. Leave your message after beep."_

 _"You brat call me back!"_ Yifan kesal sendiri mendengar isi _voicemail_ Sehun, memangnya dia sesering itu apa meninggalkan pesan?

Pernah juga waktu itu Jongin tidak bisa tidur. Dia tahu Sehun tidak akan mengangkat telponnya. Tadinya Jongin hanya ingin mendengar suara Sehun saja di _voicemail_ nya Tapi mendengar isi _voicemail_ Sehun membuat Jongin tertawa, jadilah Jongin meninggalkan pesan, " _I'm really sorry, it's 2:34 and all I can do is think about you._ "

* * *

"Jongin, kenapa ada gitar disini?" Sehun menunjuk gitar yang ada di pojokkan kamar Jongin.

"Aku suka memainkannya kalau sedang bosan." Jawab Jongin.

"Memangnya kamu bisa memainkan gitar?" Sehun menunjukkan mukanya yang tak yakin.

"Tentu saja, buat apa punya gitar kalau tidak bisa memainkannya." Kata Jongin, bangga.

"Coba mainkan satu lagu untukku." Sehun mengambil gitarnya dan menyerahkan pada Jongin.

"Kamu mau lagu yang bagaimana?" Tanya Jongin sambil mendengar apakah gitarnya masih berfungsi dengan baik atau tidak.

Sehun terlihat berpikir, "Aku mau kamu menjawabnya dengan lagu kalau aku tanya, kenapa kamu mencintaiku?"

Jongin berpikir sambil memetik gitarnya, "Oke, dengarkan baik-baik."

 _ **I love it when you just don't care**_

 _ **I love it when you dance like there's nobody there**_

 _ **So when it gets hard, don't be afraid**_

 _ **We don't care what them people say**_

 _ **I love it when you don't take no**_

 _ **I love it when you do what you want cause you just said so**_

 _ **Let them all go home, we out late**_

 _ **We don't care what them people say**_

 _ **We don't have to be ordinary**_

 _ **Make your best mistakes**_

 _ **Cause we don't have the time to be sorry**_

 _ **So baby be the life of the party**_

Sehun bertepuk tangan saat Jongin selesai memetik gitarnya, "Aku terharu." Sehun berpura menyeka air matanya.

" _Yes, I love you too Kim Sehun._ " Balas Jongin.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hope you like this fiction :)**_

* * *

" _Good morning_ Sehun." Jongin baru saja masuk ke kamarnya setelah selesai mandi.

Sehun menghampiri Jongin dan memeluknya, "Dingiiiiin. Kamu mau kemana? Ini kan masih pagi." Sehun bertanya dengan suara seraknya karena baru bangun tidur.

"Bengkel." Kata Jongin sambil memakai bajunya.

"Hujan-hujan begini? Aku ikut." Kata Sehun cepat. Lalu berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Cuma sebentar kok. Hanya membeli beberapa peralatan. Kamu dirumah saja." Jongin berteriak.

"Pokoknya tunggu aku. Aku jadi semakin gemuk karena tiga hari dimanja ibu, biar aku melihat matahari juga." Teriak Sehun dari dalam kamar mandi.

Jongin mendengus, mana ada matahari kalau hujan begini. Tadinya Jongin mau membohongi Sehun. Sebenarnya Jongin mau ke rumah Sehun sekarang, Yifan bilang orang tua Sehun ingin bertemu dengannya, berhubung Sehun ingin ikut, sekalian saja tidak apa-apa kan?

Sehun keluar kamar mandi dan memakai bajunya dengan terburu-buru. "Yuk berangkat." Katanya pada Jongin.

"Sisir dulu rambutmu dengan benar." Kata Jongin sambil menghampiri Sehun dan menyisir rambut Sehun agar lebih rapih.

Sehun tersenyum karena perlakuan Jongin, "Terima kasih." Kata Sehun. "Kita tidak akan naik motor kan? Hujannya deras begini."

"Karena kamu ikut kita akan pinjam mobil Ayah." Kata Jongin sambil berjalan keluar kamarnya.

* * *

Perjalanan mereka diisi oleh lagu yang terputar di radio dan suara air hujan yang menghantam atap mobil.

"Jongin." Panggil Sehun pelan. "Aku turun disini saja." Sepertinya Sehun sudah tahu kemana mobil Jongin mengarah.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak akan ada yang memaksamu masuk ke rumah nanti." Kata Jongin tenang.

"Mereka bilang ingin bertemu denganmu?"

"Kata Yifan Ge sih begitu." Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Kamu tahu kan Jongin, kalau menemui mereka itu bukan kewajibanmu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kamu cuma pernah bilang kalau kalian tidak dekat, aku sih tidak melihat alasan kenapa bertemu orang tuamu ini bukan jadi kewajiban buatku, lagi pula aku mempunyai hubungan dengan anaknya." Kata Jongin santai.

"Terserah saja lah." Kata Sehun lagi.

Mereka sampai di rumah yang ditinggali Yifan dan Sehun.

"Kamu mau tunggu disini kan?" Tanya Jongin. Sehun hanya mengangguk, Jongin tahu Sehun khawatir, jadi dia mengecup dahi Sehun, " _All is well._ Kamu tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku begitu."

Tapi ini kan Sehun, "Cepat sana masuk, biar cepat selesai. Dingin sekali disini. Aku ingin cepat berselimut di rumah."

"Ini kan rumahmu." Ledek Jongin.

"Cepaaat." Kata Sehun kesal sementara Jongin senang sekali membuat Sehun kesal. Tapi Jongin tetap menuruti Sehun dan keluar dari mobil lalu masuk ke rumah Sehun.

Sekarang Sehun benar-benar hanya berteman suara hujan dan musik dari radio. Jongin tidak salah kalau Sehun mengkhawatirkannya. Orang tuanya bukan orang yang Sehun sukai, sama saja seperti orang tua yang lain, mereka mengatur hidup Sehun, melarang Sehun begini begitu dan Sehun sudah lelah diatur. Jadi begitu Yifan menawarinya untuk pindah ke Korea, Sehun dengan senang hati menerima. Toh orang tua Sehun dan Yifan tidak akan tega memutus aliran dana untuk anaknya. Buat apa bekerja pagi siang malam kalau harta yang dihasilkan tidak dihabiskan kan?

Pintu mobil terbuka dan masuklah salah satu orang yang selalu dihindarinya, "Oh Sehun, kenapa kamu tidak menjawab telpon Mama?"

"Lalu Mama akan menyuruhku pulang dan setelah aku pulang Papa dan Mama akan berada seharian di kantor?" Kalau tidak ingat sopan santun, ingin rasanya Sehun mendengus. "Tidak, terima kasih. Lebih baik aku disini saja."

"Kamu pintar memilih kekasih ngomong-ngomong." Mamanya tidak mempedulikan sindiran Sehun.

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan di dalam?" Tanya Sehun.

"Karena kamu tidak mau meneruskan perusahaan, Papamu menyuruh Jongin yang ambil alih." Kata Mamanya santai.

"Yang benar saja." Sehun bergegas keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke rumahnya. Dia langsung melihat Jongin dan Papanya terdiam. "Papa tidak bisa seenaknya begitu, Jongin kan punya cita-citanya sendiri."

Jongin langsung menghampiri Sehun, "Kamu ini kenapa?" Tanya Jongin sambil menarik Sehun agar duduk disebelahnya.

"Kamu tidak menerima tawaran Papa kan?" Sehun bertanya pada Jongin. Jongin menunjukkan muka kalau dia tidak mengerti maksud Sehun.

"Kalau tidak dibilang begitu kamu tidak akan mau menemui kami Oh Sehun." Kata Mamanya begitu masuk ke ruang yang sama.

Muka Sehun sudah memerah karena mendengar omongan Mamanya. Sehun panik, oke? Dia tahu Jongin akan setuju saja apa yang dikatakan Papanya, makanya dia langsung turun dari mobil, tidak peduli kalau dia kehujanan. Dan ternyata Mamanya berbohong. Jongin jadi tahu dari mana sifat Sehun yang suka aneh ini berasal.

"Papamu hanya ingin aku berkenalan dengan mereka Sehun." Kata Jongin.

"Kami tidak akan memaksamu lagi Sehun, terserah saja kamu mau melakukan apa." Kata Papanya.

"Papa serius?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tentu. Jongin sendiri yang menjamin kalau masa depanmu akan baik-baik saja."

"Jongin?" Sehun terlihat berpikir, tapi dia memutuskan untuk menanyakan nanti pada Jongin jika sedang berdua.

" _All is well,_ Sehun." Kata Jongin meyakinkan Sehun.

* * *

Saat ini mereka sedang belajar di kamar Jongin. Sebenarnya mereka belum memutuskan untuk mengambil jurusan apa atau mau apa sehabis lulus sekolah, jadi mereka tetap melakukan persiapan untuk masuk universitas seperti siswa lainnya.

"Jongin," Panggilan Sehun hanya dijawab gumaman oleh Jongin, "aku mau bicara serius." Jadi Jongin meletakkan pensilnya dan menghadap Sehun.

" _Go ahead._ " Kata Jongin.

"Kamu menjamin masa depanku di depan Papa tadi, kamu mengerti konsekuensinya kan?"

"Tentu saja." Kata Jongin lagi.

"Jongin kamu mengerti kan kalau kamu harus menikahiku?"

"Apa itu masalah? Bukannya kita sudah sepakat?"

Lama Sehun terdiam, "Aku minta maaf." Kata Sehun.

"Sehun sebenarnya pembicaraan ini mengarah kemana? Kenapa kamu minta maaf?" Jongin tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun harus meminta maaf, memangnya dia salah apa?

"Karena aku meragukan kita," Kata Sehun pelan. "maksudku kamu adalah orang pertama yang mau menjadi kekasihku, mengingat sikapku yang menyebalkan, suka berbuat yang aneh-aneh, aku kira kamu tidak akan tahan denganku. Oh aku bahkan memarahi temanmu Jongin, aku tidak cocok dengan mereka."

"Aku mengerti, kita juga belum lama kenal kan? Aku mengerti kalau kamu meragukan kita. _Sometimes I still feel amaze about how can you bear with me, you know how awkward I am, right?_ " Sehun mengangguk. " _We're gonna working on it. It's okay, all is well_ Sehun."

Sehun memeluk Jongin, "Terima kasih. Aku juga akan berusaha menjadi kekasih yang baik sepertimu." Kata Sehun.

"Kamu sempurna buatku Sehun, tidak perlu berubah." Jongin merasakan Sehun mengangguk dalam pelukannya. " _I love you Sehun._ " Kata Jongin pelan.

Tapi ini kan Sehun, Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, " _You should. I'm a goddamn miracle."_ Dan mereka tertawa mendengar jawaban Sehun. Bahkan Sehun sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa menjawab begitu.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for always bear with my fiction :)**_

 _ **Tell me, what if this is the end of this fiction?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hope you like this fiction :)_**

* * *

Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak meneruskan pendidikannya ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi di universitas dan membangun studio tarinya sendiri. Karena dengan mempunyai studio tari sendiri dia bisa bebas berlatih menari dan menyediakan tempat untuk orang lain yang ingin berlatih. Mengelola studio tari pun tidak sesulit yang dibayangkan Sehun sebelumnya. Jongin, Yifan, bahkan kakak Jongin juga membantu Sehun mempromosikan studionya.

Sedangkan Jongin meneruskan kuliahnya di jurusan Manajemen Bisnis. Dia memang berniat untuk menerima tawaran dari Papanya Sehun sejak awal, karena Papa Sehun bilang kalau dia ingin membuka anak perusahaan di Korea tapi belum menemukan orang yang cocok untuk mengelolanya. Makanya Jongin, walau pun tidak suka kalkulus, belajar sangat giat untuk bisa lulus dengan nilai yang baik.

Mereka sama-sama sibuk sekali. Sehun dengan studionya dan Jongin dengan kuliahnya. Tapi sesibuk apa pun mereka, mereka masih mengusahakan untuk bertemu di akhir minggu. Tapi kadang-kadang kalau Sehun sedang sangat rindu dengan Jongin, dia akan langsung menghampiri Jongin, tidak peduli Jongin sedang ada ujian atau apa. Jongin pun akan menerima semanja apa pun Sehun padanya.

Seperti malam ini, Jongin sudah satu minggu tidak bertemu Sehun karena sedang ada renovasi di studionya dan ujian akhir untuk Jongin. Jongin mengalihkan pikirannya dari Sehun dengan belajar atau tidur. Karena biasanya Sehun baru bisa dihubungi menjelang tengah malam.

Seperti sore ini, Jongin sedang belajar untuk ujiannya besok. Dia tidak bisa konsentrasi penuh karena Sehun tidak bisa dihubungi dari kemarin. Menghubungi Yifan pun percuma karena Yifan sedang pulang ke rumah orang tuanya. Sekali lagi Jongin menghela nafasnya dan mencoba berkonsentrasi belajar.

Satu-satunya pikiran yang membuat Jongin tenang adalah bayangan Sehun yang akan tersenyum karena dirinya lulus kuliah dengan cepat dan bisa mengelola perusahaan Papanya Sehun sehingga mereka dapat direstui dan menikah. Ah Jongin pokoknya mau punya anak lima, biar rumahnya ramai.

Terdengar suara pintu _flat_ nya dibuka dengan terburu-buru dan masuklah Sehun. Dengan cepat pula Sehun berlari memeluk Jongin. Bahkan Sehun tidak menutup pintu _flat_ Jongin. "Hei kenapa?" Kata Jongin sambil mengusap-ngusap punggung Sehun, sementara Sehun mengatur nafasnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Sehun masih belum melepaskan pelukannya dari Jongin. "Hanya saja renovasi studio itu benar-benar membuatku tidak bisa tidur, belum lagi Gege…"

" _I miss you too, I love you._ " Kata Jongin memotong ucapan Sehun. Sehun itu jarang bisa mengatakan secara langsung kalo dia merindukan Jongin atau mencintai Jongin. Datang jauh-jauh ke _flat_ nya Jongin menandakan kalau Sehun juga merindukannya, hanya saja gengsinya terlalu besar untuk mengatakannya langsung, jadi biar Jongin saja yang mengatakannya duluan kan?

"Ponselku hilang. Makanya aku bingung mau bagaimana menghubungimu." Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jongin.

"Besok kita beli yang baru saja bagaimana?" Tawar Jongin.

"Besok kamu masih ujian kan?"

"Sepulang aku ujian saja, kamu menginap kan malam ini?"

"Baiklah kalau kamu memaksaku menginap." Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Jongin.

"Untung aku mencintaimu Kim Sehun." Kata Jongin gemas.

" _You should, I'm a goddamn miracle._ " Kata-kata Sehun yang ini selalu bisa membuat Jongin dan Sehun tertawa.

* * *

Untuk hari-hari besar seperti _anniversary,_ hari ulang tahun atau hari _valentine_ biasanya Jongin akan memberikan sebuah kejutan untuk Sehun. _Valentine_ kali ini pun Jongin sudah menyiapkan kejutan untuk Sehun.

Sehun menggerutu sebal karena Jongin hanya mengiriminya sebuah alamat dan menyebutkan Sehun harus datang sebelum jam 7 malam. _Yang benar saja_ , pikir Sehun. Jongin memang baru saja lulus dari kuliahnya. Jadi _valentine_ kali ini benar-benar berharga buat mereka. Selain merayakan hari kasih sayang dan lulusnya Jongin, mereka juga merayakan pembukaan studio Sehun yang kedua dan dimulainya karir Jongin di perusahaan Papanya Sehun.

Sehun memutuskan untuk segera pergi ke alamat yang dikirim Jongin. Dia tidak mau terlambat dan mengacaukan hari ini. Siapa tahu hadiah _valentine_ dari Jongin tahun ini menyenangkan. Bukan berarti tahun-tahun sebelumnya tidak menyenangkan sih, hanya saja Sehun penasaran apa kado dari Jongin tahun ini.

Dia sampai di alamat yang dikirimkan Jongin tadi. Sehun lalu memencet bel di pintu depan rumah tersebut. Jongin membukakan pintu untuk Sehun dan mempersilahkannya masuk.

Rumah tersebut sederhana. Dengan warna dominasi warna putih dan abu-abu rumah ini memberikan kesan minimalis. Terlihat sekali ini rumah impian Jongin. "Jongin, ini agak terlambat kalau kamu menyewa rumah ini untuk liburan kita." Rumah tersebut walaupun terkesan minimalis, tapi dari ruang keluarga, kita bisa melihat ada kolam renang _indoor_ berukuran sedang. Seperti rumah yang selalu mereka sewa untuk menghabiskan _long weekend_ berdua.

"Ini bukan untuk liburan, ini rumah kita." Kata Jongin sambil menarik kursi di ruang makan dan mempersilahkan Sehun duduk.

Sehun kaget, dia terdiam di tempatnya. Sehun menunggu Jongin mengatakan kalau dia hanya bercanda tadi, tapi Jongin hanya menaikkan alisnya seolah bertanya, _kenapa?_

"Aku belum mulai bekerja, tapi aku yakin akan sibuk sekali jika nanti aku sudah mulai bekerja dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa sulitnya untuk bertemu denganmu nanti. Jadi, aku pikir kita harus tinggal bersama sekarang, maksudku _flat_ ku terlalu kecil untuk kita berdua sedangkan di rumahmu ada Yifan Gege. Jadi aku membeli rumah ini sebagai hadiah _valentine_. Kamu tidak menyukainya ya?" Jongin sebenarnya agak ragu karena Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

" _You're serious?_ " Sehun berbisik.

Jongin mendadak gugup, " _Yes I know I should have talked to you first, but you know me Sehun. Duh this is awkward please bear with me, you.."_ Sehun tidak membiarkan Jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena dia sudah mencium bibir Jongin duluan.

" _It's a wonderful gift. Thank you_ Jongin." Jongin menghela nafasnya, dia sudah panik saja kalau Sehun tidak akan menyukai hadiahnya.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Sehun. Jongin sudah merencanakan untuk memberikan kado yang spesial untuk Sehun, jadi Jongin sengaja bangun lebih pagi dari Sehun. Jongin berjalan dengan pelan agar tidak membangunkan Sehun. Jongin berjalan keluar dan membukakan pintu rumah mereka, mempersilahkan Yifan, Kakaknya, dan kedua orang tuanya untuk masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih karena kalian mau datang pagi-pagi sekali kesini." Jongin berbisik, takut membangunkan Sehun.

"Langsung saja Jongin, aku ada rapat 3 jam lagi." Kakaknya menyela.

Jongin mendengus, "Kalian tunggu disini dulu ya. Aku akan membangunkan Sehun sekarang dan yeaah melamarnya. Kalau aku diterima baru kita merayakan ulang tahun Sehun."

"Kalau tidak diterima?" Yifan bertanya, membuat semua orang memandang padanya. "Aku cuma bercanda." Yifan tersenyum canggung.

"Ayah mendoakanmu." Jongin mengangguk dan memasuki kamarnya dan Sehun.

"Sehun bangun. Ayo kita mengobrol." Jongin mengguncang badan Sehun.

Sehun mengerang, "Apa?"

" _I've got something important to ask you._ " Kata Jongin.

" _Can it wait until afternoon?_ " Sehun berbisik.

"Tidak." Kata Jongin.

"Tapi aku mengantuk Jongin." Sehun mengerang lagi. "Aku sedang bermimpi indah tadi." Sehun mendudukan dirinya pada sandaran tempat tidur. "Kamu menyalakan musik romantis pagi-pagi begini?" Sehun seperti tersadar, "Tunggu sebentar. Musik romantis, kamu bilang kamu bertanya sesuatu, apa kamu sedang berlutut?" Sehun memperhatikan Jongin yang memang sedang berlutut, " _Were you so bored in the play you decided to ask me to marry you afterwards?_ " Sehun mengusap pipi Jongin.

" _Yeah something like that."_ Jongin benar-benar gugup sementara Sehun terlihat biasa saja. "Sebenarnya aku memang mau bertanya itu." Jongin menghela nafasnya, "Sehun, _would you like to marry me?_ " Kata Jongin gugup.

Sehun terdiam, tidak menyangka kalau Jongin serius. Sementara Jongin semakin gugup, "Sudah memikirkan jawabannya? ' _yes', 'no', 'get out of my life loser', they're all possible._ "

Sehun terlihat pura-pura berpikir, " _I think I'll go for emmm."_ Sehun terlihat berpikir keras, " _yes._ " Kata Sehun sambil mengangguk.

Jongin tersenyum gugup, antara bahagia dan tidak percaya Sehun menerima lamarannya, " _Thank you for asking me. And thank you for not going for one of those melodramatic proposals with lots of people around. I hate other people._ "

Pikiran Jongin melayang pada Yifan, Kakaknya dan kedua orang tuanya diluar sana, " _Me too_." Jongin tersenyum canggung. "Nah sebentar, aku matikan musiknya dulu." Jongin beranjak keluar dan mendapati keluarganya masih menunggu diluar.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Ibunya cepat.

"Ssssh." Jongin berbisik. "Sehun sedang kelelahan." Jongin berbohong, "Tapi aku benar-benar menghargai kedatangan kalian kesini." Jongin berkata gugup, "Tapi bisakah kalian pergi?" Bisik Jongin.

Jongin mengantarkan keluarganya sampai kedepan pintu rumahnya, sampai di depan pintu Ibunya langsung memukul Jongin, "Kamu ini beraninya mengerjai orang tua." Ibunya kesal.

"Ampun Ibu." Jongin menahan tangan Ibunya, "Tapi Sehun benar-benar _moody_ kalau pagi-pagi begini."

"Nah itulah kenapa aku tidak mendukung rencanamu kemarin." Yifan berkata sambil berjalan ke arah mobilnya yang terparkir agak jauh dari rumah Jongin dan Sehun.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku akan menggantikannya dengan cucu yang lucu nanti." Janji Jongin.

Membuat Ibunya mendengus dan meninggalkan Jongin di depan pintu rumahnya.

* * *

Dan setelah menikah dengan Sehun, Jongin menepati janjinya untuk memberikan cucu yang lucu untuk kedua orang tuanya. Setelah lima tahun menikah Sehun dan Jongin merasa cinta mereka terlalu banyak untuk dibagi berdua saja, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk mengadopsi anak.

Kim Taeoh, anak laki-laki yang suka sekali makan, sifatnya sedikit aneh seperti Sehun, namun jika sedang gugup bisa jadi seperti Jongin.

"Jadi kapan terakhir kali kamu menghubungi mertuamu?" Baekhyun adalah salah satu orang yang biasa Sehun temui jika sedang menjemput Taeoh di sekolahnya. Baekhyun juga sedang menjemput anaknya dan Sehun kurang menyukai ibu-ibu untuk diajak mengobrol, syukurlah ada Baekhyun.

"Baru saja tadi pagi sebelum Taeoh berangkat sekolah. Mereka memintaku untuk tidak lupa memberi Taeoh vitamin dan nasehat lainnya. Biasa lah orang tua."

Baekhyun tertawa, lalu berkata, " _Well,_ kita juga nanti akan seperti itu kan kalau sudah jadi kakek-kakek?"

Sehun mengibaskan tangannya, "Aku tidak akan jadi kakek yang seperti itu."

Mereka tertawa bersama saat melihat anak-anak sudah mulai keluar dari kelasnya. Ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat yang tidak sengaja menyenggol Sehun saat berlari menghampiri ibunya. Sehun memperhatikan anak laki-laki tadi karena demi apa pun, mirip sekali dengan Yifan waktu kecil dulu.

Sehun mengalihkan matanya saat dia merasa ada yang menepuk tangannya, Sehun tersenyum pada Taeoh.

Taeoh pun membalas senyumnya, " _I have to tell you something Papa_." Sehun memegang tangan Taeoh untuk menuntunya.

" _Oh? And what do you need to tell me, young master?"_ Sehun bertanya. Sehun mengangguk pada Baekhyun dan berjalan menjauh dengan Taeoh untuk menuju mobil mereka.

" _Miss_ Cho memberi tahu kami tentang _valentine's day._ " Taeoh memulai dan Sehun dapat mendengar rasa antusias di dalamnya. " _Miss_ Cho bilang kita dapat menunjukkan kalau kita menyukai seseorang pada hari itu."

"Sebenarnya kita bisa menunjukkan kalau kita menyukai seseorang setiap hari seperti Papa dan Ayah. Tapi _valentine's day_ memang bisa menjadi momen yang tepat." Kata Sehun sambil menaikan Taeoh pada mobilnya dikuti dengan Sehun yang tidak lupa juga memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk Taeoh dan dirinya.

" _Miss_ Cho bilang kita bisa menunjukkannya dengan memberikan cokelat atau kado." Kata Taeoh lagi.

Sehun mengangguk, "Kita bisa jalan sekarang pak." Kata Sehun kepada supirnya.

" _So?_ " Taeoh sedang gugup, jadi dia menggigit bibirnya.

" _So? Is there someone you like young master?"_

"Kita langsung pulang Tuan Sehun?" Tanya supirnya.

"Kita mampir ke pusat perbelanjaan dulu Pak." Jawab Sehun. "Taeoh? _Do you like someone, love?"_ Sehun mengulang lagi pertanyannya.

Taeoh terlihat semakin gugup. " _I.. emm there's emm there's someone I like Papa. A.. a boy."_ Kata taeoh akhirnya.

 _Ah itu menjelaskan kenapa dia segugup ini,_ pikir Sehun. "Dan kenapa kamu menyukai anak ini?" Siapa tau Taeoh punya selera yang unik seperti Jongin kan?

Muka Taeoh langsung berubah sumringah, "Dia mempunyai wajah yang tegas tapi manis Papa, rambutnya yang berwarna coklat pun membuat dia menjadi lebih manis dari semua permen kapas yang pernah Ayah dan Papa belikan untukku. Aku pernah memegang rambutnya dan itu sangat lembut. Dia mirip sekali dengan Yifan _Shushu_ kalau dilihat dari dekat, tapi versi lebih manisnya. Dia seperti rusa di buku dongeng yang pernah Papa bacakan untukku, Papa ingat?" Sehun mengangguk. "Dia cantik seperti boneka Papa. Seperti boneka yang Rachel punya. Dia lucu, pintar.." Taeoh terlihat murung tiba-tiba. "Tapi dia sangat popular dan aku tidak mau dia berteman dengan orang lain Papa. Aku ingin hanya aku lah yang menjadi sahabatnya." Nah yang ini Sehun sekali.

"Apakah kamu pernah bertanya apa dia mau bersahabat denganmu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Pernah dan dia bilang dia mau jadi sahabatku, tapi dia hanya menghabiskan sedikit waktunya denganku Papa." Taeoh terlihat mempoutkan bibirnya, " _So I want to make chocolate for him and give it to him tomorrow, because it's valentine's day and Miss Cho said we can show people we like them. And if I give him my present, he'll have to know that I like him, right, Papa?"_

 _"Well, Taeoh, you can certainly give this boy a present, but valentine's day is mostly to show people you like them in the same way I like your Ayah."_ Sehun mencoba menjelaskan.

Taeoh terlihat sedang mencerna apa yang telah dibicarakan Papanya tadi, dia terlihat agak ragu, "Bolehkah aku menyukai dia seperti Papa menyukai Ayah?" Tanya Taeoh, ragu.

"Tentu boleh." Sehun mengusap pipi Taeoh. " _I thought you wanted this boy to be your best friend?"_

Dengan cepat Taeoh menjawab, "Iya, tapi kalau dia menyukaiku seperti Papa menyukai Ayah itu akan lebih baik." Taeoh tersenyum, " _And we can still be friends, right?"_ Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum melihat besarnya rasa antusias Taeoh, " _So I want to make chocolates for him!"_

"Baiklah, kita akan membeli bahan untuk membuat cokelatnya nanti dan Papa akan membuatkan cokelatnya setelah kita sampai di rumah, bagaimana?" Tawar Sehun.

"Tidak mau Papa, _Miss_ Cho bilang hadiah yang paling baik adalah hadiah yang dibuat sepenuh hati. Jadi aku akan membuatnya sendiri!"

Sehun yang melihat semangat Taeoh pun hanya mengangguk. Sehun tahu Taeoh punya banyak teman disekolahnya. Biasanya Taeoh akan bersikap cuek atau _bossy,_ tapi sepertinya anak laki-laki yang dibicarakan Taeoh dari tadi benar-benar berbeda. Jadi Sehun hanya bisa berkata, "Baiklah, Papa akam membantumu saja, bagaimana?"

" _Yeaaay! I'm going to make the best chocolates he ever had!"_

* * *

Taeoh meminta Sehun membeli berbagai rasa cokelat, mulai dari _dark chocolate, white chocolate,_ sampai _strawberry chocolate._ Karena sesungguhnya Taeoh tidak tahu rasa cokelat yang disukai anak laki-laki tersebut.

Sehun membantu Taeoh melelehkan cokelatnya dan menuangkannya ke cetakkan, sementara Taeoh sibuk menghias cokelat-cokelat yang sudah terbentuk.

"Taeoh, siapa nama anak yang kamu sukai?" Sehun bertanya sambil memasukkan cokelat ke dalam kulkas agar terbentuk dengan cepat.

Taeoh menatap Sehun dengan senyum yang sangat lebar, "Zhu Yi Papa."

Dan ingatan Sehun melayang pada anak yang tak sengaja menyenggolnya tadi siang.

* * *

"Kamu yakin tidak mau memberikan cokelatnya di dalam saja Taeoh?" Tanya Jongin. Jongin ikut mengantarkan Taeoh bersama Sehun karena penasaran dengan anak yang disukai Taeoh. Sehun awalnya menggoda Taeoh di depan Jongin, tapi lama kelamaan Taeoh malah menceritakan tentang Zhu Yi pada Jongin tanpa perlu diminta.

Taeoh menggeleng, "Tidak, aku ingin jadi orang pertama yang memberikan hadiah untuk Zhu Yi." Taeoh dan kekeras kepalaannya. Padahal pipi Taeoh sudah memerah karena kedinginan. Tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan memegang erat kotak cokelat untuk Zhu Yi.

Taeoh memasukan dua belas cokelat ke kotaknya. Dia menyusunnya dengan sangat hati-hati dan membungkus kotaknya dengan kertas berwarna hijau muda, warna kesukaan Zhu Yi. Taeoh juga memberikan pita berwarna perak di kotaknya untuk menyempurnakan hadiahnya untuk Zhu Yi.

"Mungkin tidak dia sudah masuk duluan?" Tanya Sehun. Dia takut Zhu Yi sebenarnya sudah di dalam, bel masuk akan berbunyi sepuluh menit lagi, anak-anak lain pun sudah masuk ke kelas.

"Tidak, biasanya dia memang datang jam segini Papa." Kata Taeoh yakin. "Apa dia akan menyukai cokelatku?" Tanya Taeoh, gugup.

Jongin berlutut untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Taeoh. "Ayah yakin dia akan menyukai cokelatmu." Kata Jongin sambil mengusap kepala Taeoh.

" _And I know he likes you too, because what isn't there to like about my young master?"_ Sehun menambahkan.

Taeoh tersenyum gugup dengan pipnya yang memerah, "Terima kasih Ayah, Papa." Katanya berbisik.

"Taeoh!" Sehun dan Jongin berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang sudah memanggil anak mereka untuk melihat anak laki-laki dengan rambut cokelat berlari menghampiri Taeoh.

"Zhu Yi!" Taeoh tak kalah bersemangat. Sehun tahu anak ini yang tidak sengaja menyenggolnya kemarin siang. Tidak jauh dari mereka, berdiri ibu dari Zhu Yi.

" _Please be my valentine!_ " Taeoh berkata langsung sambil menyerahkan kotak cokelatnya pada Zhu Yi.

Zhu Yi terlihat kaget, walau pun tetap menerima kotak yang diberikan Taeoh. Zhu Yi langsung membuka kotaknya dan mengambil cokelat yang ada didalamnya, " _I love chocolate!"_ katanya senang.

" _I know, that's why I made them._ " Bisik Taeoh.

Sehun dan Jongin menahan tawanya melihat Taeoh yang salah tingkah di hadapan Zhu Yi. Sehun bahkan masih ingat Taeoh ingin membeli semua rasa cokelat karena tidak tahu Zhu Yi menyukai yang mana. Hampir saja tawa mereka meledak saat melihat wajah Taeoh yang memerah karena pipinya dicium Zhu Yi. Wajah Taeoh benar-benar campuran antara terkejut dan senang, mirip sekali dengan Jongin, ingin rasanya Sehun mengambil satu foto.

"Aku juga punya hadiah buat Taeoh." Kata Zhu Yi. "Ibu? Mana hadiah untuk Taeoh?" Zhu Yi berbalik pada Ibunya.

"Ini sayang." Ibunya menyerahkan kotak yang dibungkus dengan warna biru muda. Zhu Yi langsung menyerahkannya pada Taeoh.

Jongin sudah tertawa melihat tangan Taeoh yang gemetaran membuka hadiah dari Zhu Yi. Sehun juga sebenarnya ingin tertawa, tapi dia malah mendengus mengingat kalau Jongin juga sama saja sebenarnya.

"Waah _cupcakes!_ " Taeoh mengeluarkan _cupcakes_ berwarna merah dengan _frosting_ berwarna merah muda diatasnya.

" _Frosting_ nya rasa strawberry, kamu pernah bilang kamu sangat suka buah strawberry kan?" Zhu Yi menjelaskan sambil menunjuk bagian _frosting_ nya. "Ini _cupcake red velvet,_ kamu pernah bilang belum pernah mencobanya kan?" Taeoh mengangguk, "Kamu harus mencobanya, setidaknya sekali dalam hidupmu, kata _uncle_ Chanyeol itu hukumnya wajib." Ibu Zhu Yi mendengus mendengar perkataan anaknya.

Zhu Yi memperhatikan Taeoh mencoba _cupcake_ nya, "Aku membuatnya bersama Ibu. Apa kamu menyukainya?"

" _I love it so much."_ Kata Taeoh cepat lalu mencium pipi Zhu Yi. Dengan cepat Taeoh mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, dia malu. Sehun senang sekali melihat Taeoh lebih cepat berkembang dibandingkan Ayahnya dulu.

" _So you'll be my valentine?"_ Tanya Zhu Yi.

" _If you're mine._ " Balas Taeoh.

Mereka berpamitan pada orang tuanya dan memasuki kelas dengan bergandengan tangan sementara tangan yang bebas memegang hadiah dari masing-masing.

" _Well,_ sepertinya kita akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama." Kata Ibu Zhu Yi setelah melihat anaknya memasuki kelas. "Aku Wang Zi. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Ibu Zhu Yi mengulurkan tangannya.

Sehun menjabat tangan Ibu Zhu Yi, "Kim Sehun dan ini suamiku Kim Jongin." Jongin menjabat tangan Ibu Zhu Yi. " _It's pleasure to meet you too._ "

"Nah sepertinya aku harus duluan karena harus mengurusi kakak Zhu Yi yang sedang pulang." Ibu Zhu Yi tersenyum dan menjauh dari Sehun dan Jongin.

"Jadi mau kemana _valentine_ kali ini?" Tanya Jongin.

"Aku sih mau ke studio sebentar sebelum menjemput Taeoh lagi. Jangan lupa kamu ada rapat direksi satu jam lagi." Kata Sehun sambil menyelipkan tangannya agar digandeng Jongin sementara mereka berjalan pelan menuju mobil mereka.

"Umur bertambah membuat kita semakin susah menikmati hari spesial ya? Masa hari kasih sayang begini masih harus diisi dengan bekerja." Kata Jongin.

"Kata siapa? Kalau kamu pulang ke rumah lebih cepat, aku yakin kita bisa menikmati hari kasih sayang ini." Jongin membukakan pintu mobil untu Sehun dan masuk melalui sisi yang satunya.

"Ke studio baru ke kantor Pak." Kata Jongin pada supirnya, "Lalu Taeoh bagaimana?" Tanya Jongin.

"Ibu bilang bisa mengurus Taeoh untuk malam ini."

"Apa artinya kita sudah sepakat untuk mempunyai anak kedua?" Jongin berharap, dia kan ingin punya anak lima.

"Ya, nanti akan ku pikirkan lagi." Tapi ini kan Sehun, jadi Jongin hanya tersenyum karena dia tahu artinya iya.

* * *

 ** _Yeaay this is the end of this story._**

 ** _Thank you for always bear with this fiction :)_**


End file.
